


Coffee in Bed

by BlackPolaris



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Cinnamon rolls, Coffee, Coming Out, Communication, M/M, No beta we die like pets on the dsmp, date, i lowkey hate that bad and skeppy's tags are their real names, it's kinda weird, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPolaris/pseuds/BlackPolaris
Summary: Fivup's been thinking about coming out to Fundy. But his anxiety becomes too much, and it all comes spilling out when things go a little too far.
Relationships: (background), 5up & Hafu, Floris | Fundy/5up, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 20
Kudos: 186





	Coffee in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I was once against trying to figure out my own sexuality when Pentatonix posted a new song. Hence, here we are.
> 
> The 5undy bit is going on a bit long, don’t you think? I’m not complaining. Please respect them, though! Just because they’re making a joke out of it, doesn’t mean you can be creepy about it!
> 
> This fic just mellows out Fundy and 5up’s characters, since I doubt they act like they do on stream the rest of the time. But I fully intend these characters to only exist within their bit.

Fundy’s great.

Honestly, Fivup couldn’t imagine a happier relationship. Part of him knew that was just the honeymoon phase talking, but he was being completely serious. Fundy was smart, kind, funny, cute - his constant flirting and compliments left Fivup feeling incredibly flustered.

But…

That's just the thing, _but._ But Fivup couldn’t help but feel anxious. His sexuality - or, rather, his asexuality - pressed at the back of his mind, a constant reminder that he had yet to tell Fundy.

He groaned, pressing his palms over his eyes.

He wanted to tell him! He did! But (again, _but_ ) Fundy kept making suggestive jokes - not that Fivup minded, of course, he answered in kind, even throwing a few of his own out there - and he was reminded that most people expected some _intimacy_ in a romantic relationship.

The kind of _intimacy_ that Fivup was decidedly adverse to.

His phone buzzed on the nightstand beside him, breaking him out of his reverie.

_Fundip <3: FIVUP!!_

_Me: FUNDY!!_

_Fundip <3: HI_

_Fundip <3: I LOVE YOU_

Fivup grinned widely, heat spreading over his cheeks and up to the tips of his ears. He briefly buried his face into his comforter, his heart pounding. Fivup quickly typed out a response.

_Me: I LOVE YOU TOO <3_

_Fundip <3: WANNA GO GET CINNAMON ROLLS TOGETHER_

_Me: YES!_

_Fundip <3: :DDD SEE YOU IN 20_

The conversation successfully staved off the impending anxiety attack Fivup could feel coming. Now that he had plans for the day - it was his off day from streaming, but he previously had no idea how he was going to spend it - Fivup pulled himself out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower.

His phone buzzed again in his hand.

_Fundip <3: it looks like its goign to rain_

_Fundip <3: do you have an umbrella i could borrow? i lost mine a bit ago_

_Me: Of course!_

The plant part of him loved the rain - _all_ of him loved rain - but like with most plants, he didn’t want to get overwatered. The shower was plenty, thank you very much. So he’d bring an umbrella; Fundy didn’t particularly like the rain, so he would have brought one, anyway. After pulling on his favorite light-pink sweater and signature red scarf, he deemed himself ready and retrieved the larger umbrella from the closet.

It hadn’t started raining yet, but Fivup could definitely see why Fundy would think it was going to. The clouds were dark and low, leaving the city a specific kind of blue-gray and the streetlights to illuminate the roads.

The bakery they were meeting at was almost perfectly in the middle between Fivup’s and Fundy’s apartments, only a couple blocks closer to Fundy’s. Fivup entered Absolutely Muffin, hoping to see Fundy already there, but it seemed like he was early for once.

As he sat down at one of the booths, there was a commotion from the kitchen. Fivup looked over in time to see a brunet being shoved out of the kitchen with a smug smirk on his face. The man walked away, quietly chuckling to himself. As the man slipped on one of the employee aprons, Fivup realized he was staring and looked down at the tabletop before promptly zoning out again.

He didn’t know how long he sat there for, but he was abruptly brought back to reality when someone slid into the booth across from him. Fivup’s gaze snapped up to see Fundy had joined him, a smile on his face and vague concern in his eyes.

“Hi.” Fivup grinned.

“Hi.” Fundy smiled back. “You alright?”

“Yeah, just thinking.” Fivup straightened up, his grin growing wider. “How are you, Fundip?”

“Fantastic! I was working on our cake factory this morning, the conveyor belts got jammed - I think it’s almost done!”

“Really?!” Fivup’s eyes widened. “That’s amazing! What else needs to be done?”

“Well…” the fox-hybrid’s tail waved excitedly. The two chattered around their cinnamon rolls for an hour or two, easily jumping from subject to subject.

At some point, the sky had opened, and Fivup realized that it was absolutely pouring outside. Fundy noticed Fivup’s distraction, and looked outside as well.

“Jeez, it’s really coming down.” Fundy commented.

“Good thing I brought this, huh?” Fivup nudged his umbrella, which was laying on the floor beside their table, with his toe. “I think we’ll both fit.”

“You _think?”_

“We will.” Fivup reassured.

One of the employees, who Fivup recognized as the man who kicked the other out of the kitchen, came over to hand them the bill. Fundy snatched it up before Fivup could.

“Fundy-” Fivup began.

“Don’t worry about it,” Fundy said, handing the bill back to the worker, whose name tag read Bad. Fundy winked at Fivup. “I asked you out, so it’s only right I pay.”

Fivup frowned for a split second, before grinning mischievously. “What a gentleman.” he teased.

“Only for you,” Fundy grinned cheekily. Fivup laughed.

They watched the rain for a few moments while they waited for Fundy’s card to come back.

“Do you…” Fundy hesitated, taking the card back from Bad. “Would you like to come back to my place?”

Fivup hummed. “Sure.”

“Awesome!” Fundy cheered. “I’ve got a second set-up if you want to play video games - we could both stream, even, if you want.”

“It’s my day off.” Fivup reminded him. “But I’d be happy to play with you.”

Fundy pumped a fist. “Yes!”

“Do you need to stream?” Fivup asked, rising from the table.

“Hm. No, I already streamed earlier.” Fundy shrugged. “Unless someone calls me, I’m completely free.”

Fivup smiled, leading the way out of the bakery and opening the umbrella. They both ducked under the umbrella and started splashing in the direction of Fundy’s apartment.

It didn’t take very long to get there, but they were both soaked nonetheless.

“I look like a drowned rat,” Fundy complained, opening the door for Fivup.

“It’s a cute look.” Fivup teased. “You should definitely go for that more often.”

“Fivup!” Fundy gasped, placing a hand over his heart. “You’ve betrayed me! I will never recover from this.”

Fivup laughed. He ran a hand over the leaves on his head, gently raking the rain water off. There wasn’t a lot, thanks to the umbrella.

“I’ve got spare clothes you can use, if you want to change into something dry.” Fundy tilted his head to an elevator tucked in the corner of the lobby area.

“I think I might just take you up on that.” Fivup followed Fundy into the elevator and up to the fox hybrid’s apartment on the fourth floor.

Fundy unlocked the door and pointed out the bathroom before showing him the bedroom.

The apartment was nice and messy in the way an occupied home usually is. The bedroom was no different: the bed was unmade, the computer in the corner was displaying its idle animation, and a couple different outfits were strewn on the floor.

As Fundy hastily straightened the sheets and scooped the clothing off the ground, Fivup’s eyes were drawn to a series of photos pinned to the wall. They featured pictures of Fundy’s many friends on the DreamSMP and a few unfamiliar people who Fivup assumed were Fundy’s family. A couple more pictures sat in a stack on a nearby table. Curious, Fivup picked them up and found screenshots of his various characters, some fanart, and the picture of himself he’d sent Fundy when they were only online friends.

“I’m gonna need more pictures of you.” Fundy said, drawing Fivup’s attention away from the photos. Fundy’s face was dusted pink. He averted his eyes nervously. “If you’re alright with that, of course.”

Fivup chuckled. “Only if I get pictures of you in return.”

Fundy brightened. “Of course!”

Fivup set the pictures back down gently, a warm, fuzzy feeling building in his chest.

“Oh, right.” Fundy tossed a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie at Fivup. “Dry clothes for, my dear.”

“Thank you.” Fivup smiled, catching the clothes with ease. “Be right back!”

Fivup shut the bathroom door behind him. He glanced up at the mirror, meeting eyes with his reflection.

He breathed a shuddering sigh before pulling his wet clothes off.

His dilemma came back full-force in the quiet. He pulled the hoodie on, a piece of Fundy’s own merch. He might have imagined the disappointment from Fundy just a moment ago - in fact, he probably did, it was just a general air of-... anyway.

The clothes were soft, warm, and smelled like his boyfriend. They practically swallowed him, as Fundy was a bit wider than he was.

He shook his head. He shouldn’t think about it too hard. He’ll tell Fundy. He’ll _tell_ him. Fundy would understand. Everything would be okay.

It was hard to convince himself.

Fivup exited the bathroom, only to see Fundy in the kitchen, stirring a couple mugs of tea.

Fundy perked up at the sound of the door. His eyes widened fractionally.

“Like what you see?” Fivup teased.

“Oh, you know I do.” Fundy replied easily, still staring. Fivup pushed away the nagging thought of _he’s going to hate you._

Fundy held up the mugs. “I made tea?”

“Thank you.” Fivup accepted the drink easily. He took a sip, closing his eyes in bliss. “Mmm. Green tea.”

“You like it?”

“Not my favorite,” Fivup admitted. “But I do like it.”

They sat on the couch in comfortable silence, happily sipping their tea and listening to the rain.

After putting their mugs in the sink, they set up the second computer in the bedroom so they could play in the same room. They loaded up a new Minecraft world - obviously the two of them wouldn’t be able to play Among Us, and neither of them were feeling up to chess at the moment. Fivup thought about recommending Dead by Daylight, but there was a silent agreement to play something chill.

A few hours later, they had a beautiful house, nearly full diamond gear, and a full enchantment table.

Fundy made a noise of surprise. Fivup looked over at him. “You good?”

“I’m good.” Fundy confirmed, looking back at the screen. His brows were furrowed, Fivup noted. “It’s just, it’s later than I expected.”

Fivup looked at the time. 6:38 pm. They’d been playing for almost 8 hours. “Wow.”

Fundy disconnected, then stretched his hands languidly above his head. “I don’t know ‘bout you, but I am _starving.”_

Fivup’s stomach growled. “Food would be good. Food would be ideal.”

Fundy laughed, rising from his desk. “What do you want? Pizza?”

Fivup hummed in thought. “Pizza sounds good. Can you get breadsticks?”

“Absolutely.”

The pizza arrived soon enough; the poor delivery boy was soaked all the way to the bone, Fivup made sure to pay a large tip.

“We should watch a movie!” Fivup gasped.

“Ooh.” Fundy agreed, tail wagging excitedly. “What should we watch?”

“Hmm…” Fivup set the pizza on the counter. He opened the top box to see the breadsticks. “Maybe… do you have _Treasure Planet?”_

“Uh…” Fivup looked up at the broken hesitance in Fundy’s tone. He closed the breadsticks box with a frown.

“You alright, Fundy?” Fivup asked softly.

Fundy shook himself. “I’m fine. I uh. I don’t have _Treasure Planet.”_

“Okay…” Fivup decided to ignore the obvious (or, well, obvious to someone who played deception games for a living) lie. He piled pizza onto two plates, passing one over the counter to his boyfriend. “Do you have _Atlantis?”_

“I do!” Fundy exclaimed. He set his plate onto the coffee table in the tiny living room area, then walked over to a cabinet. “Which one?”

Fivup snorted. “The first one, of course.”

Fundy put the disc into the player, and the two curled up on the couch together. 

Very quickly, Fivup was pulled into the movie. Halfway through, he was vaguely aware of Fundy moving beside him, presumably to move their empty plates out of the way. His assumption was confirmed when Fundy tugged Fivup against his side and rested his chin atop Fivup’s head.

It was nice. Fivup felt warm all over, and the protagonists were celebrating their victory over the antagonists.

The screen finally returned to the menu. Fivup sighed, burrowing himself deeper into Fundy’s side. Fundy chuckled before pressing a kiss to the crown of Fivup’s head.

Fivup was perfectly happy to stay there for the rest of the night. He resisted a yawn.

“I need to wash the dishes.” Fundy said softly.

Fivup shook his head into Fundy’s chest. “Stay. Cuddle.” He demanded.

“How about I put the dishes in the sink, and you stay the night?” Fundy countered. “Then we can cuddle all night.”

Fivup hummed in thought. “What about the morning lobby?”

“You can use the second set up to stream, if you want.” Fundy shrugged. He suddenly grinned. “And I can wake you up so you’re on time, for once.”

Fivup sat up and smacked Fundy with one of the couch pillows.

Fundy screeched. “Ah! I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Fivup!”

Fivup laughed and sat back, allowing Fundy to pick up the dishes and carry them to the sink. After they were placed into the sink, Fundy returned to scoop Fivup off of the couch. Fivup squawked, reflexively wrapping his arms and legs around his boyfriend and dropping the pillow.

Fundy laughed, mischievous and fox-like, and wrapped his arms around Fivup, carrying him like he was one of the fragile plates he’d been carrying around just a moment ago. “I think we’d be more comfortable on the bed, don’t you?”

Fivup, still flushed, mumbled into Fundy’s shirt. “Don’t drop me.”

“Of course not.” A finger suddenly slipped under Fivup’s chin and tilted his head up. Soft lips pressed against his own. Fivup let his eyes slip shut, simply enjoying himself. They broke for air before kissing again, while Fundy stumbled into the bedroom.

And then, his back was being pressed against a bed. And then, the kiss abruptly deepened. Fivup’s heart stuttered, and his eyes shot open.

_Wait-_

Fundy’s hands cupped under his thighs and slowly slid up to the tie on his borrowed sweatpants. Fivup’s hands shot up to catch Fundy’s and he tore away from the kiss.

“Wait-” he gasped. Fundy jerked back, eyes equally wide. “Wait, hold on-”

“Fivup?” Fundy whispered, confused. “Are you alright?”

“Um.” Fivup took a deep breath. “Can you… get off me, please?”

“Yeah, of course.” Fundy backed off easily. Fivup let Fundy’s wrists slip out of his hands before drawing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

“Is everything alright?” Fundy’s voice was pitched with anxiety. “Did I go too far? Oh my god, I am so sorry-”

“It’s not you.” Fivup breathed, trying to relax. He choked back tears brought forward by the anxiety attack that had pushed forward again. “It’s me.”

“No, no, Fivup, you did nothing wrong!” Fundy tried desperately. “Please, what can I do-?”

“I’m ace.” Fivup blurted, rubbing a hand harshly against his burning eyes. “I didn’t want to tell you like this.”

“Ace- wait, you’re asexual?” Fundy’s brow furrowed. “I thought you were bi?”

Fivup gave a harsh laugh. “Biromantic asexual, actually.”

“Oh, Fivup.” Fundy’s hands fluttered, like he’d started reaching for a hug, but changed his mind. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted to.” Fivup mumbled. “It just- I don’t know. Never came up?” He sniffed, and just decided to let the tears fall freely. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Fundy shut down. “I won’t do that again, alright? Tell me if I ever go too far.”

Fivup’s walls crumbled. Out of everything, that was what was too much for him. He buried his head in his arms and let out a strangled sob.

“Can I hug you?” Fundy asked softly. Fivup sniffed, then gave a short nod. Fundy immediately wrapped him up in a warm hug. Fivup clung to him like a lifeline.

Distantly, he heard Fundy counting. He recognized what he was doing, and gratefully focused on the numbers. _In, 1, 2, 3, 4, Hold, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, Out, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, In, 1, 2, 3, 4….._

Fivup’s breathing evened out after a few minutes, and after a few more minutes, he peeled himself away. “Sorry,” he sniffed, eyeing the twin tear stains on Fundy’s t-shirt.

“It’s fine.” Fundy waved it off. “Do you need anything? Water?”

“Mmm.” Fivup replied noncommittally. He yawned. “Just tired.”

“You can have the bed.” Fundy said immediately. He rose. “I’ll take the couch-”

Fivup caught his wrist gently. “It’s your bed.” He said quietly. “I’ll take the couch.”

Fundy laid his other hand over Fivup’s. “...Stay? Unless that’s too much right now-”

Fivup gave a weak laugh. “C’mere.”

Fundy eagerly clamored on over, contenting himself with wrapping protectively around Fivup. The plant-hybrid laughed again, petting the fox-hybrid gently before tugging the covers over them. Fundy reached over Fivup and turned off the light, plunging the room into darkness.

Fivup just laid there, listening to Fundy’s breathing slowly even out. His eyelids were heavy, enough so that he let them close, but his mind was still racing. He thought about everything and nothing at once. Eventually - a glance at the red digital clock showed it was nearly three in the morning- Fivup pushed away his train of thought and managed to fall asleep.

\---------------------------------------------------

He awoke to an empty bed. At first, he’d gathered all of the toasty blankets together around him, until he remembered that it wasn’t his bed. Frankly, he wasn’t that surprised - he did have a tendency to sleep in, after all, and Fundy did not - but he was still slightly disappointed by the lack of warmth beside him.

_Knock, knock._

Fivup rolled over to see Fundy standing in the doorway, a nervous expression on his face and two mugs in hand.

“You’re awake.” Fundy raised a brow. “I thought you’d sleep longer.”

“Hm.” Fivup sat up. “I thought about it.”

“Er.” There was an awkward tension between them. Fivup wanted desperately to sever it, but he wasn’t entirely sure how. Fundy hesitantly held out one of the mugs. “Coffee?”

Fivup accepted the mug easily. He felt the bed dip as Fundy sat down on the bed beside him.

“Are we going to talk about it?” Fivup asked.

Fundy shrugged. “If you want to.”

Fivup let it be, instead opting to drink his coffee.

“We can message Hafu that we’re not coming.” Fundy said suddenly. “If you aren’t feeling up to it.”

Fivup immediately shook his head. “I’m alright.” He winced at his raw voice. “...Maybe I should make some tea.”

“I can get it.” Fundy said immediately. “I have some without caffeine that you can have, since you just drank that coffee.”

“Thank you.” Fivup mumbled.

Fundy left once more. Fivup stared at the mugs for a second before picking up Fundy’s abandoned one and setting them on the nightstand. He slipped out of bed - blankly he noticed that he was still wearing the clothes he’d borrowed from Fundy - and approached the scuffed second set-up he’d used yesterday.

If they were going to be in an Among Us lobby together - and they were - then Fivup would have to move the set-up to another room to prevent spoiling the game. He started wrapping wires and organizing things in preparation for moving them.

Fundy returned and set the large cup of tea beside the mugs before coming to help Fivup. They moved the set up into the living room area and commandeered the coffee table for all of the equipment. While Fivup finalized all of the little details, Fundy stuck sound-proofing tiles on the outside of his bedroom door to mimic the opposite side.

Fivup finally logged into Twitch, satisfied with everything. The sidebar showed most of his friends already streaming, including Fundy, whose name rested comfortably in second on the list, dominated only by Fivup’s older sister figure.

After greeting chat and joining the lobby, Fivup cheerfully greeted the VC.

“Oh! Fivup!” Hafu sounded surprised. “How are you early?”

“I woke up on time,” he replied in a similar tone.

“For once.”

“For once,” Fivup agreed, a grin audible in his voice.

After about ten minutes of waiting, everyone had finally joined and the screen went dark.

Fivup’s grin was practically feral when he saw a familiar orange character and the bright red IMPOSTER above his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that 5up is smaller than Fundy. Purely because he’s a vegetable lmao.
> 
> Sorry about any mistakes in the writing. I was excited to post and didn't edit at all ^-^
> 
> I don’t know about anyone else’s attacks, so I just based it off of my own and what I want after. Idk how typical it is compared to others. I’d appreciate hearing your opinions!
> 
> Playlist!  
> Coffee in Bed by Pentatonix (inspiration for the fic and I think it fits 5undy pretty well)  
> Stereo Hearts (ft. Adam Levine) by Gym Class Heroes (feels like Fundy’s kind of love, idk)  
> There For You by Martin Garrix (ft. Troye Sivan) (idk the vibes are just right)  
> Down by Jay Sean (specifically the cover by Alex Goot and Corey Gray) (more vibes) (also kind of makes me think of potential abandonment issues Fundy may have. Might do something with that later -<-)  
> Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood (because duh)
> 
> After writing this, I’ve come to the conclusion that I’m biromantic somewhere-on-the-ace-spectrum. I’ll probably just go with bi for the simplicity lol.
> 
> Appreciate you all! ~BP


End file.
